One Day Light Goes To Al's House!
by Pol Pot Is Manly Stubles
Summary: Light is frends with Al and the mellos, but so then he got up and wore cloth and then he go to Al's house and then he's like IMA KIRA so he went to jail and teh mello was anoyin him so he threw it and later it died. i suck at sumary the story is better.


**A/N: Aw Pol Pots furgot he even has sotry on internets! Man man pol pot foo foo foo. Prob the capitalis pugs planni therer pesky conspiracy to be make pol pot suffer from dedness of brain, or sumpthin**. **No fret, pol pot back! tis story is have good spel+gram since pol pot listen to squiggy lines and use suggggestons! odther story be updayte soon! See pol pot watch very long good movy called Ded Notes that he did NOTS GETS AT ALL but there was hot man in it, so he writes da story!**

One day Light woke up in the morning and he was sleeping. Light was kira but he didn't tell that to Al because he didn't feel comfortable with himself. He got out of the bed and put on some clothes. He wasn't sleeping anymore or else he would not be awake you dummy.

Light was a very attractive man person who killed people sometimes, and also ate potato chips in an unconventionally malevolent fashion, so he put on a sexually hot black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. He wore make up that made his face look very nice, and the make up he put on was black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

After he put on his clothes and his make up, Light was looking very nice and good and he went out of his house so that he could go see Al since they were friends and they were going to hang out.

Light walked down the stairs that were inside his house and then he went outside after he opened the door. He went onto the side walk and he saw a lady who was a woman. Light did not like the lady, so he killed her and then she died. Light thought that it was very funny because she fell down in to the gutter. He laughed like he did at the end and he was crazy happily, and then he stomped on the ground very angrily, because it is sexy to have more than one emotion at a time. And then he keep walking because he did not want to be late and hang out with his friend Al.

Light went in to Al's house. Al was a man like Light and not a woman like a lady. He had eyes that were funny and he had funny hair. Al said to Light, "Hi Light."

Al was very nice because Light and Al were friends. Since Light saw that Al was being nice to him, Light was a good friend so he said something to Al that he didn't say in the movie but I don't care because I choose what happens to Light and Al when I write things.

"I am kira Al," said Light sexily. Then Al was not surprised, because he usually already knew that.

"Oh really?" said Al. But he was only pretending to be confused because he was lying to Light. Lying is a bad thing to do to your friends though and you should not do it in real life, but this is a story and they are hot man so it is okay.

"Yes really," groped Light. Then he was feeling annoyed because Al was not believing him, so Light was crazy and hit table which it bleed like a dead person.

"Cool," said Al. Light was happy because Al said cool, and that means that Al believed him. But then, something bad happened to Light who was a man with a nose on his face and eyeballs too.

"You have a right to remain silent," said Al, and Light was concerned because he thought that was what people said when they arrested you, which it was. So then Al had Light arrested by the police and stuff.

"Why do you have me arrest, Al?" Light curious.

"Because you are kira," said Al evilly because he was happy that Light was arrested since he was a happy man all the time except when he died.

"Oh," said Light because Al had been very clear with his explanation and then he understanded it.

Then Light went to the jail for being kira, but he didn't go there because he wanted to go there. He went there because they made him go there because Light was not a good person.

When Light went to jail there was a mello there which was there because mello blew up a lot of stuff since he was a gangster. The mello had a hair on his head and a face and a chocolate.

"Hi mello," said Light to the mello very friendly. Then the mello blew him up because it was upset.

"Ouch mello" said Light collecting himself. Get it, since he was blow up he had to collect the piece of him all over. Then he put them back on his body. "Mello that was not nice you shouldn't blow up people."

Then the mello said a bad word which bothered Light, so he took the mello and threw it. It went to the floor but it was not dead. Then Light killed it and it was dead.

"Lol," said Light because he was a happy man, just like Al. And then he went to bed.

The end.


End file.
